Kronos is Back
by WiseGirl24
Summary: 100 years ago Percy defeted Kronos. But now Kronos is inching himself out of the Underworld and is growing in power every day. Will 13 year old Ophelia Grace be able to stop and new and stronger Kronos?
1. I fight a lion

****

**Well this is my first story so plz read!! 3

* * *

**

Ophelia Grace

****

Chapter 1

My life wasn't easy. Was it hard though? Yeah, yeah it was. I never was a normal girl. When I was born I never knew my dad. The only thing I have to remember him by is a necklace that has a cloud of thunder on it. I lived with my mom till I was 8. After that my mom got married and they acted like I wasn't even there. I got fed up and ran away. So, that's my little sob story. My name is Ophelia Grace. I'm 13 years old, and have brown hair and bright blue eyes. When my mom still cared she said they were like the blue in the most amazing rainbow ever.

For 5 years I have been living on the streets. Yes I know what you're thinking. How can an eight year old girl live alone on the streets? Well i'll tell you. I pickpocket and buy my food and clothes with their money. Also I sleep where ever I can find a safe spot away form gangs and stuff.

Though if your thinking my life as easy and your thinking about running away. DON'T! I have been having odd creatures chasing me since I left. So if I was you, I would stay in my cozy house with nothing running at you trying to do who-knows-what.

I keep low key and people never give me a second glance. They are narrow-minded people who think I'm just chilling on the street. Idiots. I walk causally enough behind a plump, old, and balding man. He is talking on his cell phone.

"Hey, lets catch a Yankees game tonight!"

I figured he was talking to one of his buddies. He wasn't paying any attention to me so quietly walked behind him and grabbed his wallet. He didn't notice a thing. I checked the leather wallet and pulled out _fifty dollars!_ I grinned evilly and sliped his wallet back into his pocket.

I was just about to leave when I heard a ripping of expensive clothes. I glanced back to see what was up, thinking it was a gang fight. We tend to have a lot of those in New York. I had to do a double take. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then his red eyes stared right at me. They were like fire. I turned on my heel and ran like I never ran before. I was screaming at people to get out of the way. To save themselves. They gave me looks like I was a freak. It was like they didn't notice the thing. The thing had a body of a lion, face of the old man, and a tail that could do some real damage.

The lion thing made sure that it didn't hit people as it chased after me. I thought that was weird.

"Come back here, you worthless Demigod!" he shouted.

I stumbled at the word Demigod. I don't know why, but I had some kind of weird thing stirring in me. I didn't pay much attention to it. I just kept running till I had enough courage to look behind me. The monster had disappeared. _Weird_, I thought. I decided to keep going.

I was scared out of my mind. I was sweating and clammy. My legs felt weak at the knees. I wanted to collapse and die right then and there. But i knew I had to keep going.

_Thump! _The lion thing landed right in front of me. I was going to say something really smart-ass but the only thing that came out of my mouth was, _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _The lion thing just laughed. I turned back around to run when I saw a boy around my age; I couldn't make his features out but could tell he had a little limp. He yelled something that I couldn't make out and then he threw something at me. I caught it. I was about to drop it though; it was a freaking glowing knife! Was that guy trying to kill me? He ran at me and yelled something around the terms of,

"Kill the Manticore!"

"What's that?!" I screamed. I wasn't really concentrating on what it was but on why it was there.

"The lion behind you!"

I turned around to see the lion was still laughing. It opened his eyes and saw that I was holding the knife. Then, oh so slowly, it turned around and shot something out of its tail. Whatever it was caught my left arm and I instantly felt woozy. My eyes closed and I shot my arm out in a random direction. I hoped to at least do something. I opened them in time to see that the Manticore had dissolved in a rain of black ashes. I collapsed to the ground breathing hard, and then blacked out.

The boy who threw me the knife rushed over to me, drooping down next to me. He fed me some thing that tasted like peanut butter cookies. After that he made me drink something like homemade brownies. I felt a lot better and started to regain conciseness. The boy, now that I got a closer look at him, had a mess of brown and curly hair. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a 'Save Our Oceans' shirt. I had to weakly smile at that. He had deep brown eyes and his ears had a bit of a point to them. Also with a little goatee.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked a little shakily.

"What he hell do you think!?" I screamed at him. How was I supposed to be feeling okay!

"Sorry!" he replied.

"Well, I was normal person just standing there and then out of nowhere some mutated lion comes out and tries to kill me! Do you think I'm ok?!" I screamed.

"Well, for someone just learning who you are that was a really tough monster. You should be proud," he retorted.

"Proud?! You think I'm proud I nearly died! I'm not proud of nothin'! And what do you mean 'I don't know who I am?' I'm 13 and my name is Ophelia Grace!" I screamed once again.

"Well, you are Ophelia, though you are a Demigod. Manticores have an extremely good sense of smell. "

_What a freak!_

"What the hell is going on?!" I finally screamed for the fourth time.

"I'll explain at camp," he said turning on his heel, "now hurry; your scent is stronger now that you realize who you are."

All I could do is gawk and stand where I am, until I finally said determinedly,

"I ain't going nowhere till I get some answers!"

********

* * *

**So how did ya llike it? plz rate and review!!! STOP!! if ur reveiw is about my plot is cliche, onorignal, or marysue DON'T REVEIW! i don't care i've got enough of that.**


	2. I get some anwsers

**sorry for the long wait!! i had a lot goin on with map testing and stuff but so here it is!!****

* * *

******

Ophelia Grace

**Chapter 2**

"Too bad! We have to go unless you rather get mauled by more monsters!" he said it with as much of authority as he could manage. This wasn't a lot. He seemed really nervous and agitated.

"No! I said it before, I want answers!" I said.

"Are they all so stubborn?" he asked no one in particular as he looked up.

As an answer the sky seemed to rumble.

"What to make a deal?" he questioned.

"What kind of deal?" I replied.

"You come to camp and I'll give you answers once we GET to camp," he proposed.

"Nope. I want answers now or I'm staying here," I said.

"Ok, how about this, you ask the questions while we're walking and I'll answer them while we make our way to camp," he said.

"Fine. I have a lot of questions though are you sure you can remember all of them?" I asked

"Of course, so ask away," he said with a smile.

"Okay, here we go.

Are you stable in the mind?

Do you know who my real dad is?

Are you human?

What is this camp?

Where is this camp?

Are there more monsters?

Who am I?

Why do I have this knife?

Okay, I'll ask more later but answer this first please," I finish out of breath.

The boy looked up into the sky again as if to ask if he could answer my questions. Again with the sky, it rumbled. I sorta blew it off thinking it was freak weather. We had been getting a lot of that. For example, 100 degrees one day, the next rainy and 60 degrees.

"Okay, now we have to get moving, I smell more monsters," the boy said nervously.

I wanted to smack him up-side the head. Then yell at him that monsters and Gods were not real!

"So I'll answer your questions in order. Are you ready? This may come as a little shock." He said. Then without waiting for an answer he continued, "Yes, I'm completely stable in the mind. No, I'm not human, I'm a satyr. No, I--"

I cut him off.

"What the hell is a satyr?"

The boy looked at me and smiled sorta. Then he pulled down his pants. I was about to slap him when I saw he had brown shaggy fur, like his hair, from his butt down. Then instead of feet he had hooves. I thought I was dreaming so I pinched my self then looked at the boy again still half… whatever.

"Goat," said the boy as if reading my mind.

"You're a GOAT! How is that possible?!" I screech.

"Do really want to know how I was born?" he asked. "As I was saying I don't know who your real dad is. Though Chiron might." He finished

"Who's Chiron?" I asked

"You'll see at camp. Chiron will tell you more about who you are.''

"I really don't know if I want to know more. I would rather live how I was. My life was fine till you showed up!" I said with a burst of anger and pointed it to the boy.

"This isn't my fault! Now let me finish!!"

"Fine."

"Okay, thank you. The camp is for people like you. You're special…so you go to a special camp. I can't tell you so you'll have to wait but you can see my card" he said as he handed me a sheet of paper that read…

**Neo Racter**

**Keeper**

**Half Blood Hill**

**(314)-242-2424**

Though to me it looked like… eNo rtecaR – eeperK – aflH loodB Hlli. So now you know I have dyslexia. After a while I finally got it though.

"Half Blo--," Neo cut me off.

"Don't say it, it attracts more monsters."

"You know I don't believe you about all this monster and God shit? Right? "

"Don't say that you will anger the Gods!! You don't want to know what they will do you if you disrespect them! If you don't believe then just play along then. I don't want to fail again because of your stupidness!" he yelled.

I was speechless, Neo looked as he was about to cry or had to the bathroom.

Turns out I was right about one.

* * *

**Plz rate and reveiw flames are accepted and new ideas!! plz give me new ideas im running low!**

**~Allabelle~**


	3. I go to camp!

I'm soooooooooo srry. DONT KILL ME! I had the worst writer's block. but its gone!!! so here you go =)

Disclaimer: i dont own Rick Riorden's idea but this story i do.

**

* * *

**

**Ophelia Grace**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay I need you to stay in this alley. Because I really need to go to the bathroom," Neo said.

"Okay."

Now I tell you what really happened. Neo ran to the nearest Walgreens to do his business. While the minute the doors closed to Walgreens I ran as fast as I could away from Neo he was freaking me out with the Gods and monsters crap anyway.

The sky rumbled. Of course.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest McDonalds. I was starving. As I was eating my worst-possible-food-to-eat chicken mcnuggets. Guess who comes running in the door. NEO! Uggg! I wanted to slap him. Again! So I ducked under they table and prayed he wouldn't find me.

Well just to tell you my luck sucks.

"Ophelia! How am I supposed to take you to camp when I can't find you?!" Neo screamed.

Of course this was going on inside McDonalds and everyone was looking at us like freaks.

"Neo, shut up!!" I screamed at him while dragging him mercilessly out of McDonalds.

"I give up! I'm not answering anymore questions! We going to camp now!" he screamed right back.

I gave up too. So I decided to check the camp out.

"Thank you for finally listening to me," Neo said.

"Whatever. I'm not happy about it though,'' I grumbled.

"Okay. But once we get to camp you will love it. It is the best place ever!" Neo said overly excitedly.

I wanted to slap him again.

We walked and walked and walked some more. Neo said we are lucky no more monsters caught on to my scent. He answered the rest of my questions that I asked. I was still hopelessly confused. But hey, you would be to.

We kept walking when Neo told me to run as fast as I could till I got through the camp fence. He said he would be right behind me.

I was about half way to the top when I heard a scream. I looked behind me to see that the Manticore had Neo in his mouth. I wanted to scream and cry and die all at the same time. I was shocked to see the Manticore. I mean I had seen it turn to dust. Well then there's another question to remember to ask Chion or Chiron… one of those. Ok now the truth I wasn't thinking that at all. I was thinking… OH MY GODS!!!! HOW DID THAT…THING COME BACK? I grabbed the knife that I was still had in my pocket the whole time. I ran toward him and I was about to stab him when he turned around and 3 arrows caught my arm, side of my stomach and my leg. I felt the woozy sensation again. So I mustered all the strength I had and stabbed the Manticore while it was still turned around. It dissolved and dropped Neo. I crawled over to him and he had half his consensus with him, well that was more than me.

We passed out by the pine tree with the dragon and a golden fleece around it. That was all I remember.

I woke up who-knows-when and I saw Neo standing by the side of my bed. He looked as if he had just gotten smacked.

He saw I was up and told me to drink the peanut butter cookies drink again. I instantly chugged it down. I tried to get up but as I pushed off the bed I started to black out.

_Man, I had got hit hard. I still feel really, really woozy._

"Neo? What happened?" I asked woozily.

"Well, I told you to run and that I would be right behind you. So I was running and then I tripped and the Manticore came back from the underworld really quickly and grabbed me. Well you know the rest."

I was confused how had the Manticore come back? Why was it set on chasing me? I was about to ask Neo these questions when I wave of tiredness hit me and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I had the weirdest and most vivid dream.

I was in the cabin place I fell asleep in. Though Neo wasn't there but instead there was the Manticore. Except he was wearing a tux and had a platter of cookies.

"Join the dark side…we have cookies!" He said faking a happy voice and smile.

I tried to get up but I was stuck in the bed my whole body felt like lead. Though my mouth worked at least.

"What dark side?" I said stupidly.

"Don't you know?" the Manticore said arching one eyebrow.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Of course you should you silly girl," he said with the fake grin.

I was about to say something when the Manticore melted and turned into my mom. Though this mom had yellow teeth, long, curved fingernails. And fangs. She turned to me and lunged when I woke up sweating.

Neo was over me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked really nervously and franticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream," I answered.

"Okay. Um, are you sure though?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's okay" I said coolly. Though on the inside I was a wreak.

Neo was going to say something when someone enters. I was glad I was sick and still weird in the head. Cause who entered was a pretty hot guy.

_Oh my god! Did I really just think that? Thank the Gods I'm sick. I never think guys are hot._

He had the most amazing blue eyes. They were the brightest shade of green eyes could have. He had jet black hair. It fell in his eyes the perfect amount. It was messy but not completely. He had on a green shirt that said, Camp Half-Blood. With a pair of athletic shorts on.

"Neo, Dionysus wants you," he said.

"Thanks, Oliver"

I closed my mouth from when it dropped. Neo passed by me and told me his last name was Mitro (**Mi-tro**).

"You talk in your sleep," he said as he handed me some yellow square stuff, which tasted amazing.

"Thanks. And did you just say Dionysus? He's not real just so you know."

Stupid sky.

"Um… you should really keep your thoughts about the Gods to yourself," he said.

"Ok! I give up! Someone tell me this is some giant prank! I'll believe you once someone shows me something godly or monsterly!" I said.

"If you're okay to walk I'll show you something that will make you believe," he said with a smile.

* * *

There like it?? hate it??? tell me if you have any ideas i will here them!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note!!!!!!

I have changed the description of Ophelia and Oliver!!

Ophelia have bright blue eyes!

Oliver has bright green eyes!


	5. Bed ridden CRAP

**Sorry for the long wait!!****

* * *

******

Ophelia Grace

**Chapter 4**

I got up at least halfway up from the bed when I started to see spots in my vision. I ignored it as much as I could though. I stood up completely with the dots getting bigger and bigger. I was about to walk when I collapsed.

"How about I'll show you later?" Oliver suggested while backing up.

"Fine," I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well, I got to go. Sword-fighting's at 4:30 and I'm teaching it," he said as he walked out the door.

_This sucks; I'm stuck in bed for who knows how long._

I was just lying in bed when I heard a knock on my door.

Neo walked in crying.

"Neo what's wrong?!" I asked.

"My girlfriend just dumped me and Mr.D just told me I'm the worst keeper the earth ever produced!" He wailed

"Aww! Who was your girlfriend?" I asked genuine concerned.

"Strawberry…she was the best," he said still crying.

_Strawberry? Who names their kid Strawberry? _

"Well how about you…um…well we could…"

_How are __you supposed to sympathize for a guy who is half goat?! _

"How about you just chill with me for a little?" I asked.

"Okay," he said. His crying had lessened.

After a while after chatting Neo told me he had to go. He said he wanted to go back and talk with some of his other satyr friends. That was fine with me. i couldn't think of any thing else that might cheer him up.

After lying in the tiny bed for another hour I think. I decided to try getting out of bed another try. So I swung my legs over the bed and saw the same stupid dot in my vision. I was determined to get up and move. My legs hit the tiled floor of the infirmary. Which I had figured out I was in a while ago. I stood up and alleluia! I can stand. The dots were shrunk down so I could see a lot better than before. I looked around the room it didn't seem that much different then a regular infirmary.

It had twenty beds four of them against each wall. The floor was a blue-greenish tile. The walls were just plain brown wood. In the next room over I guessed that is where the nurses stayed. Honestly, I didn't care that much, so I didn't pay that much attention.

I found the door in the room past the nurse's room. I opened it and the whole place was beautiful. I was in complete awe.

From where I was in the back of the camp I guessed. I faced the front so if I looked straight ahead I could see the big pine tree. A little past and to the left of the infirmary was a ring of a "U" shaped form of cabins. In the middle were a couple benches, a big fire pit, and statues of faces I couldn't make out. To the direct right was a forest as far as I could see. And you could see a clear blue river or creek running through it. Down past the cabins and a little to the right was a tall hall thing with columns and tables and a giant fire place and a tall part were I guess the big head of the camp sat. It was a bright white. On the right of the cabin was a round lake that was a decent size that looked like it had crystal clear water like the creek river thing.

Next to the hall was a theatre. And behind the theatre was the scariest rock climbing wall I had ever see. Then something that resembled a stable was my best guess.

The rest was just magnificent! Even though I didn't know what some of the other buildings were.

I didn't even notice Oliver had come up next to me.

"I know isn't it beautiful?" he said gazing toward the lake.

I almost jumped out of my skin. He scared the crap out of me!

"Whoa?! When did you get here? You were so freaking quite!" I said dumbfounded.

He didn't answer and just smiled at me and ran off toward a place that was round with a big dome over it a little past the lake.

After that the nurse walked out and saw me standing there and I swear she almost had a heart attack. She screamed something that I couldn't make out. She grabbed my arm with a death grip and yanked me back into my bed and screamed something else. I just nodded my head and said sorry an infinite amount of times. After a while she gave up yelling at me and she left to her space of the infirmary.

After at least three days of lying in that little bed you get a little cabin fever. I couldn't stand it anymore! I swung my legs over the bed and ran out the door to the porch. That was so much better!

* * *

Sorry it was so short i had writers block =(


End file.
